The Nate Before Christmas
The Nate Before Christmas was a CotLI event, running from December 16th to 29th 2015, from December 15th to December 27th 2016, from December 21st 2017 to January 2nd 2018, from December 18th 2018 to January 1st 2019, and from December 18th 2019 to January 1st 2020. =Event Description= 2015 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring...apart from a horde of unrelenting monsters intent on your destruction. In a fit of festive enthusiasm, Nate decided to find a some holiday decorations for his house. Unfortunately, Nate was kicked out of his village for a drunken incident involving an axe and the town Christmas tree in the main square. Now Nate finds himself and his fellow Crusaders wandering the snowy winterland searching for redemption. 2016 It's that time of year again when thoughts turn to family, presents under the Christmas tree, turkey dinners, and giant twin swords to destroy unrelenting hordes of monsters. Today we launch The Nate Before Christmas 2016 with both the original Crusaders for new players to unlock and two new Crusaders for advanced and veteran players. 2017 Well the weather outside is frightful (possibly), but the fire that Nate has started is so delightful, so if you’ve no place to go, play the event. The Nate Before Christmas event returns again for 2017! It’s been updated for year 3 with 5 all-new Tier 3 objectives. Recruit Xander, the Xmas Dragon, a powerful buffer who occupies slot 28! Also included are four other challenging new objectives, which put your power to the test! Collect Candy Canes by killing monsters, then use them to play the new The Nate Before Christmas to unlock new Crusaders, equipment, and achievements! 2018 Twas the Nate Before Christmas, with a chill in the air, a new Crusader arrives — Wrena, the fair! she's badass but friendly, joyous and caring, she joins the Crusaders, in a holiday pairing, from an Elvish enclave, deep in the mountains, she journeys outward, destination uncertain, to fight for her people, there's no line she won't cross, she'll slay all the monsters, just like a boss! Can you believe it's that time already? Festive decorations line the malls, small pines are sold in lots, and aging statues are starting to look unnerving. Yes, it's Christmas time, and more importantly, The Nate Before Christmas. Settle down with this batch of new objectives and a punch-packing new Crusader for Slot 30. This event runs until January 1st, at noon PST. Whatever you celebrate this season, we hope you enjoy it! 2019 O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree -- how angry are thy branches...! O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree -- how much you embody the rage of nature and bring the wrath of the elements down upon us all! Once again The Nate Before Christmas blesses our doors, and this year we are visited by the rage of nature: Kris, the Enraged Elemental! The approaching winter brings a lot of things, but first of all it's bringing The Nate Before Christmas! Indulge in 5 new objectives of seasonal fun, recruit an evergreen new Crusader, and find a hot new look for an icy friend. This event runs until December 31st, when all things must end. =New Crusaders= Tier 1 RoboSanta RoboSanta has a bolt loose and instead of the generous, jovial Saint Nick, we get a rotund, avaricious dude. At level 75 you can unlock his Expensive Toys upgrade, which increase gold found by 25% for every Crusader that is in the colum in front of him. Frosty the Snowman Frosty puts his fellow Crusaders 'on ice', with his Chilling Power upgrade available at level 150, which reduced adjacent Crusader DPS by 25%, but increases Frosty by 100% each time! Tier 2 The Dark Helper The christmas elf is a damage reducing buffer, like Dark Gryphon, who she replaces. At level 100 her Shimmer upgrade provides damage reduction for Crusaders in the same column, and at level 150 her Tank Line upgrade increase the DPS when her column is under attack. RoboRudolph This robot is a pure DPS who likes to co-op with other robots, similar to The Exterminator. Reaching level 300 unlocked the Sync Up upgrade, which will increase Rudolph's DPS by 100% for every Robot crusader in the formation. Tier 3 Xander, the Xmas Dragon Xander is an all-new support Crusader whose own support abilities increase based on the number of FA buffs they are receiving — the more buffs they get, the bigger their buff! Tier 4 Wrena the Fair Wrena, the Fair is one badass mutha — but she's also really friendly, and wants to promote elvish welfare! She's come down from the elven enclave in the mountains, as she's heard about your band of Crusaders... Wrena is a DPS Crusader the way we wanted Tauriel to be (we're looking at YOU, Peter Jackson). She does DPS based upon how many Crusaders are in the formation. Tier 5 Kris, the Enraged Elemental Kris brings all the buffs to the formation you've come to expect from an angry tree: they reduce damage for Crusaders the furthest from them with True North, they are able to redirect angry monsters away from them with their Decorations, and they increase party damage with Festering Foliage. But that's not all: the Fresh Air that Kris brings increases Global DPS for each Flora Crusader in the formation, including Kris, and they are able to increase the maximum health of Crusaders with Forest Furor. Take Root prevents your DPS and Click Damage from dropping, while Winter Vigil can revive your formation once per area to save the day! =Tier 1 Objectives= Candy Canes to start :* RoboSanta occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders in front of RoboSanta reduce gold found |Reward T1 = RoboSanta swaps with Gold Panda |Notes T1 = Gold find reduction is 20% for each Crusader in the column in front of Santa }} Candy Canes to start :* Frosty The Snowman occupies a formation slot :* Crusaders adjacent to Frosty are "chilled", reducing their DPS :* Frosty will randomly freeze adjacent Crusaders |Reward T1 = Frosty the Snowman swaps with Thalia, the Thunder King |Notes T1 = DPS of adjacent crusaders is reduced by 20%, and every 15 seconds a 'chilled' Crusaders loses DPS for 15 seconds. }} :* Costs Candy Canes to start :* Santa's Sleigh occupies several formation slots :* Must complete in under 65 minutes :* Periodic buffs hasten your advance! :* Time Warp cards DO NOT count towards your time limit :* Spawn Speed cards can NOT be used during this objective :* Abilities that increase area quest drops DO NOT have any effect on this objective |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = * When completing area 25, and every 25 areas after that, a 700% Spawn Speed buff is granted for 7.5 minutes. * In 2015, this objective had to be completed in 60 minutes. * For tips, see Tips#Timed Objectives. }} :* Costs Candy Canes to start :* Reindeer are gradually added to your formation |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = A reindeer added every 20 areas, until only 4 slots remain, in a fixed sequence: }} :* Costs Candy Canes to start :* Coal monsters attack your formation :* While any Coal monsters are alive, and for a very short period afterwards, your gold find is reduced to 0 |Reward T1 = Tier 1 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = * This objective was added in 2016. * Coal monsters reduce your gold bonus to -100%. }} Candy Canes to start :* A random Christmas Chest is awarded upon reset :* Christmas Chests contain gear for any of your unlocked Nate Before Christmas Crusaders |Reward T1 = Awards a Silver All Tiers Christmas Chest with a random chance to upgrade to an All Tiers Jeweled Christmas Chest }} =Tier 2 Objectives= Candy Canes to start :* The Dark Helper takes up a formation slot :* The Dark Helper occasionally knocks out your front-most Crusaders, reducing their DPS and max health, and disabling their formation abilities |Reward T1 = The Dark Helper swaps with Dark Gryphon |Notes T1 = Every 15-30 seconds, a Crusader is "knocked out" for 10 seconds, reduced their max health to 1, and disabling their Formation Abilities and gear. }} Candy Canes to start :* RoboRudolph takes up a formation slot :* RoboRudolph randomly short circuits, reducing the DPS of 3 random Crusaders |Reward T1 = RoboRudolph swaps with Nate Dragon |Notes T1 = Rudolph malfunctions every 20 seconds, and reduces DPS to 0 for 15 seconds. }} :* Costs Candy Canes to start :* Presents randomly spawn and attack you :* When killed, they either buff or debuff your formation for a short period of time |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = Presents will increase or decrease your gold find or DPS by 50% for 5 seconds after their death }} :* Costs Candy Canes to start :* Snowflakes spawn often :* When killed, snowflakes fall upon a random Crusader, piling up around them and reducing their DPS :* Beat the area before all your Crusaders are covered in snow! |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Christmas Chest }} :* Costs Candy Canes to start :* Only Robot Crusaders, plus a small selection of other Christmas-y Crusaders, are available |Reward T1 = Tier 2 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = Only robots, The Bush Whacker, Frosty the Snowman, and The Dark Helper are available. To reset the world, use RoboRudolph's The Matrix upgrade. }} =Tier 3 Objectives= Candy Canes to start :* Xander takes up a slot in the formation :* Gifts rain from above, killing those who receive them |Reward T1 = Xander, the Xmas Dragon Occupies the 28th bench slot |Notes T1 = Presents fall every 10 seconds. }} to start :* Must have 25,000 Candy Canes to start :* Only Supernatural and Dragon Crusaders may be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = Only supernatural and dragon crusaders are available. }} Candy Canes to start :* Must have 50,000 to start :* Nasty elves spawn at random, each with annoying abilities |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = The nasty elves, which do not appear during boss levels, include: * Quicklesby - moves fast across screen, damage capped (survives at least 10 seconds) * Sneakers - invisible until clicked or attacks, damage capped (at least 1 second) * Spitty - shoots at front line, damage capped (at least 5 seconds) * Splitty - damage capped, spawns 3 "Tiny" monsters on death (at least 3 seconds) * Tiny - only spawned by Splitty death, damage capped (at least 3.3 seconds) }} Candy Canes to start :* Must have 75,000 to start :* Only Animal Crusaders may be used :* Note the Reset the World ability is available on the Fire Phoenix at level 250 |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = Only animal crusaders are available. }} Candy Canes to start :* Must have 100,000 to start :* Every 100 areas, a present takes up a slot in the formation, until there are no slots left |Reward T1 = Tier 3 Jeweled Christmas Chest |Notes T1 = Presents will fill for the formation in a set order: }} =Tier 4 Objectives= Candy Canes to start :* Wrena the Fair takes up a slot in the formation :* Only elves adjacent to Wrena do DPS :* Wrena decreases Global DPS and Gold Bonus for each adjacent non-elf Crusader |Reward T1 = Wrena the Fair Occupies the 30th bench slot. }} Candy Canes to start :* Only Elf and Angel Crusaders may be used |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Christmas Jeweled Chest }} Only Elf and Angel Crusaders are available. Candy Canes to start :* A fragile ornament occupies the front slot of the formation :* Angry green Grunches spawn at random :* Grunches last for at least a second, and instantly do 20% damage to whomever they hit :* Every monster killed increases movement speed :* If the ornament dies, your formation wipes |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Christmas Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 =Tip: Karen The Cat Teenager's Nine Lives ability will bring her back to life after the ornament is destroyed and the party is wiped. }} Candy Canes to start :* Bruise Wallace takes up a slot in the formation :* He buffs your DPS by 2000%, minus 200% for every time a Crusader dies :* Monster health is increased |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Christmas Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Monster health is x100 }} Candy Canes to start :* Hot Chocolate spawns randomly :* The first 7 Hot Chocolates in an area increase your DPS for 15 seconds :* All subsequent Hot Chocolates disable your DPS for 15 seconds |Reward T1 = Tier 4 Christmas Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = The DPS increase is 50%. }} =Tier 5 Objectives= Candy Canes to start :* Kris, the Enraged Elemental takes up a slot in the formation :* Only flora Crusaders can deal DPS |Reward T1 = Kris, the Enraged Elemental swaps with Sashimi the Seal }} Candy Canes to start :* There is only one slot in the formation |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Christmas Jeweled Chest }} Candy Canes to start :* All the monsters are trees! :* Monsters spawn in larger waves :* Area quest requirements are higher |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Christmas Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = Quest requirements are doubled. }} Candy Canes to start :* Various elemental monsters spawn at random :* The elementals can only be damaged by projectile attacks |Reward T1 = Tier 5 Christmas Jeweled Chest |Notes T1 = }} Candy Canes to start :* Two carolers occupy slots in the formation :* Sun monsters spawn at random, which either drop lots of gold or reduce your Gold Find |Reward T1 = "Snow Wight" Unlocks the Snow Wight skin for Frosty the Snowman |Notes T1 = Gold found is reduced by 99%. }} =Achievements= Tier 1 Recruit RoboSanta Unlock RoboSanta by completing the respective objective. Recruit Frosty the Snowman Unlock Frosty the Snowman by completing the respective objective. Christmas Prime Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of RoboSanta. Mr. Freeze Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Frosty the Snowman. Sweet Shepherd Spend 16,500 Candy Canes starting objectives in the "The Nate Before Christmas" campaign. Candy Canes spent on purchasing chests don't count! You're Doing It Wrong Decrease your DPS by more than you increase it by using Frosty The Snowman. Tier 2 Recruit The Dark Helper Unlock The Dark Helper by completing the respective objective. Recruit RoboRudolph Unlock RoboRudolph by completing the respective objective. Equip The Dark Helper Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of The Dark Helper. Equip RoboRudolph Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of RoboRudolph. Candy Cane Calamity Spend 33,000 Candy Canes starting objectives in the "The Nate Before Christmas" campaign. Candy Canes spent on purchasing chests don't count! The Dark Tinkerer Have The Dark Helper buff RoboRudolph while RoboRudolph's abilities are augmented by at least one other robot. Tier 3 Recruit Xander, the Xmas Dragon Unlock Xander, the Xmas Dragon by completing the respective objective. Equip Xander, the Xmas Dragon Get a piece of equipment in all three slots of Xander, the Xmas Dragon. Chestnuts Roasting Complete all The Nate Before Christmas Tier 3 Objectives. Burning Marshmallows Beat area 900 in The Nate Before Christmas Free Play. Dragon (Over)-Powered Have Xander affected by 15 different formation abilities at once. Flying to Bounty Land Spend 50,000 Candy Canes starting objectives in the "The Nate Before Christmas" campaign. Candy Canes spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 4 Recruit Wrena the Fair Unlock Wrena the Fair by completing the respective objective. You Shall Fear Me Yet Love Me Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Wrena the Fair. All I Want For Christmas Complete all The Nate Before Christmas Tier 4 Objectives. Christmas Layover Beat area 1200 in The Nate Before Christmas Free Play. I Shine Like the Christmas Star Have Wrena the Fair buff herself by at least 100000% with her formation abilities. The House of Candy Canes Spend 75,000 Candy Canes starting objectives in the "The Nate Before Christmas" campaign. Candy Canes spent on purchasing chests don't count! Tier 5 Recruit Kris, the Enraged Elemental Unlock Kris, the Enraged Elemental by completing the respective objective. Forest Bounty Get a piece of equipment for all three slots of Kris, the Enraged Elemental. Silent Night Complete all The Nate Before Christmas Tier 5 Objectives. Jingle all the Way Beat area 1800 in The Nate Before Christmas Free Play. Whiteout Finish off 5 or more monsters using Kris, the Enraged Elemental's Winter Vigil ability. Peppermint Forest Spend 100,000 Candy Canes starting objectives in the "The Nate Before Christmas" campaign. Candy Canes spent on purchasing chests don't count! =Walkthrough= Category:Campaigns Category:Events Category:The Nate Before Christmas Category:Xmas Tree Formation